Every breath you take
by Artemis Stark
Summary: Song fic da música "Every breath you take" - The Police. Draco não conseguia deixar de olhar para Hermione. Continuação: Save me tonight


Era o fim da guerra. A volta para Hogwarts fora marcada por risos... e lágrimas. Sempre havia alguém olhando com saudade para uma cadeira vazia. Secando uma lágrima que escorria ao lançar um feitiço nas aulas de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas. Outros que se ausentavam, pois, de repente, se davam conta de que o pai, a mãe ou ambos haviam morrido.

Aquele era o contraste que marcaria aquele e os próximos anos de Hogwarts. Risos e lágrimas.

Aquele sétimo ano também seria de mudanças. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Dino, entre outros, voltavam para completar seu último ano de Escola. Ninguém sabia dizer sobre Draco. Seu pai havia sido preso novamente, assim como sua mãe. Ela, no entanto, com uma pena bem mais leve. O depoimento de Harry foi de grande importância. Ela ficaria poucos meses, condenada apenas por omissão de socorro perante o lançamento de uma maldição imperdoável.

Draco pagaria sua pena com serviços à comunidade assim que encerrasse seus estudos. Ele poderia optar por fazê-lo em Hogwarts ou em casa, com um tutor selecionado pelo Ministério. No entanto, estava proibido de sair de Londres até que sua pena fosse cumprida.

Para surpresa de uns e confirmação de outros, Draco voltara. Ele não embarcara no trem. Chegou na hora do jantar. Ele fez seu habitual caminho para a mesa da Sonserina, mas parou após alguns passos. Ao contrário dos anos anteriores, havia apenas duas longas mesas dispostas no Grande Salão.

Ele encarou a mesa de professores e Minerva fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse. Sem prestar atenção aos murmúrios e às cabeças que o acompanhavam, ele atravessou toda a sala até chegar à mesa dos professores. Ignorou o sentimento de falta ao ver que Snape não estava presente. O lugar dele era ocupado pelo irritante Slughorn, diretor de sua casa.

Ouviu calado e inexpressivo a explicação da diretora. Agora, durante TODAS às aulas e durante TODAS às refeições, Sonserina ficaria junto com Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa com Corvinal.

Ele voltou o caminho que acabara de percorrer. Sentou-se na ponta da mesa. Afastado do resto dos alunos. Tantos dos grifinórios quanto dos sonserinos. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, uma das características da maioria dos sonserinos era a covardia. Ninguém julgava ninguém. Todos aqueles que gritavam e ecoavam e repetiam discursos discriminatórios, agora ficavam quietos, conversando em voz baixa e até lançando rápidos e discretos cumprimentos para nascidos trouxas ou mestiços. No entanto, havia sonserinos rancorosos. Insatisfeitos com seus familiares presos ou mortos. Como se a culpa não fosse deles por acreditarem e quererem que apenas sangue puros fossem bruxos.

Draco acordou novamente nervoso. No meio da noite. Ensopado em suor. O mesmo sonho. Pesadelo. Era a voz dela gritando e ele querendo que parasse. Que ela se calasse. Que ela simplesmente parasse de sofrer. Os gritos dela impediam seu sono. Os gritos que ela lançou quando foi amaldiçoada por sua tia.

Acordou no dia seguinte e não pôde deixar de olhá-la. Ela sorria. Tão feliz. Ele, tão miserável. Então, Hermione o olhou e ele sustentou aquela olhar. Havia um agradecimento velado entre Draco e os grifinórios. De um lado, pelo loiro não ter realmente entregado Harry. Do outro, por Draco ter sido salvo da Sala em chamas.

Sentou-se novamente na ponta quando foi abordado por Goyle e Nott. Não queria conversa com eles. Já sabia o que pretendiam. Vingança.

- Não fará nada para vingar a morte de Crabbe? – Nott perguntou.

- A morte dele foi um acidente que não quero me lembrar. – Goyle lançou um resmungo AP ouvir aquilo.

- Acidente? – Nott tornou a perguntar.

- Sim, acidente. Eu estava lá. Foi ele quem lançou o Fogo Maldito. Todos poderíamos ter morrido.

- Você está mudado. – novamente Teodoro Nott. Goyle observava calado.

- E você é quem? Meu terapeuta por acaso? – e se levantou, indo em direção às masmorras para aula de poções. Foi impedido pela mão de Nott.

- Faremos. Com ou sem você. – sem que pudesse impedir, ele lançou um olhar para Hermione que estava ao lado de Ron. Ele puxou a manga de suas vestes e continuou seu caminho.

Pouco depois de ter entrado na sala e se acomodado, abriu seu livro e começou a ler. Pensava nela. Pensava no que poderiam fazer com ela. E nisso... ela entrou e parou. Draco a observou. Dúvida, mas não medo.

- Entre, Granger, não farei nada com você. Não precisa ter medo.

- Não é medo.

- Eu sei. – mas ele gostava de provocá-la.

Ela sentou-se em uma mesa mais afastada.

- Você está com o Weasley?

- Como?

- Você não escutou a pergunta ou está surpresa com a pergunta?

- Surpresa. Mas não estou com ele. Somos apenas bons amigos.

Aquilo o alegrou. Do lado de fora, ouviram os passos dos outros alunos chegando e ele falou de forma rápida, baixa e muito compreensível:

- Cuidado por onde anda, Granger. Há pessoas procurando vingança.

- Uma ameaça?

- Não, Granger... um conselho.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

E ele fazia isso. Observava cada movimento dela. Sua vigilância era facilitada pelas aulas quer eram assistidas juntas. Não havia muita conversa ou muita interação. Ele não era tão corajoso assim.

O natal estava próximo e uma certa tristeza dominou o sonserino. Seria a primeira vez que ficaria no castelo. Não tinha para onde ir. Totalmente sozinho.

Viu que ela saiu do Salão, mas não seguiu o caminho rotineiro. Percebendo que todos estavam entretidos com o jantar, a seguiu. Ela rumava para a Torre de Astronomia. Estava desatenta e isso era algo que jamais ela podia estar. Ele havia avisado.

Ela foi direto para janela e ficou observando a noite fria e estrelada.

- Falei para ter cuidado, Granger. Nem percebeu que eu estava te seguindo.

- Apenas distração, Malfoy. – ela disse após um leve sobressalto.

- Vai para sua casa no feriado do Natal?

- Vou para casa do Ron.

- E por que não a sua casa?

- Anda muito interessado em mim para um sonserino.

- Anda muito preconceituosa para uma grifinória – ela sorriu e ele encarou o chão.

- Meus pais não estão aqui.

Draco ficou embaraçado. Não tinha ouvido falar que eles foram mortos.

- Desculpe, mas eles morreram?

Ela riu mais uma vez.

- Não, Malfoy. Antes de partir com Harry e Rony, eu lancei um feitiço de memória em ambos e eles partiram para Austrália. Há um grupo de aurores e medibruxos tentando reverter o feitiço.

Ela não precisou dizer mais nada. Ele não conseguia imaginar o peso de um sentimento como o que ela estava sentindo. Para os pais, ela não existia. Ou talvez soubesse... Sem dúvida, se Lúcio tivesse o mesmo conhecimento de seus últimos pensamentos, apagaria Draco de sua memória.

Só que ele não tinha como saber. As aulas de Snape sobre oclumência tiveram e tinham sua serventia.

- Ficará no Castelo?

- Não tenho para onde ir.

- Acho que não seria muito bem vindo na casa dos Weasleys. – sorriram ao imaginarem Draco passando um Natal com a família ruiva.

Sem se despedirem com palavras, tomaram caminhos opostos.

A volta das aulas e dos outros alunos foi um presente que Draco alegrou-se em receber calado. Natal e ano novo sem graça. Morto. Pós-guerra.

Na Sala de Astronomia, ela tomou a iniciativa de falar como poucas vezes acontecia:

- Obrigada pelo presente.

- A única coisa que sei sobre você é que gosta de livros. – ela sorriu e foi em direção à porta. Parou perto, ficou na ponta dos pés e disse:

- Eu também gosto de chocolates.

Naquele dia, ela ficou mais que o normal. Ele sorriu.

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

Sempre no mesmo lugar. Pouca conversa e muita confissão. Assim eram as noites de Draco Malfoy. Só assim ele conseguia dormir sem que acordasse assustado pelos gritos dela. E cada noite era uma confirmação que ela estava lá. Que estava bem. Que estava segura.

Aproximou-se como nunca tinha feito. Ficando bem ao lado dela. Deixando que seu braço resvalasse no dela. Tão quente. Ela era tão quente.

A mão dele tentou tocar na dela. Mas Hermione puxou o braço assustada. Deu um passo para trás. Novamente, confusão em seu olhar. Será que não estava claro que ele tinha mudado? Será que precisava de mais silêncios? Ou mais palavras?

- Hermione... – nome nunca pronunciado e tantas vezes pensado.

Ela não deixou de encará-lo, mas dava passos para trás. Fugindo. Não como uma grifinória faria.

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

Na noite seguinte, ela veio. Draco não achou que viria, mas lá estava ela. Encarando o céu noturno pela janela. Antes que ela pudesse fugir, pensar, confundir-se,... ele a beijou.

Esperou por ela no dia seguinte, mas ela não apareceu. Dez minutos, quinze minutos. Saiu. Andava pelos corredores. Será que ela teria sido tão descuidada?

Andou pelos corredores de forma apressada. Desesperada. Viu que a caçula Weasley vinha andando na direção contrária. Estava acompanha do Potter. Claro.

Os passos dele diminuíram. Ainda não haviam trocado uma palavra desde que o ano começou. Parou na frente deles.

- Hermione foi para Biblioteca. Ela sempre vai para lá quando está confusa. – foi o Potter.

Ele puxou a namorada pela mão e saíram. Draco não. Ainda querendo entender o que acabara de acontecer. Só que ele não tinha tempo para isso.

Seguiu o caminho da Biblioteca. Pegou sua varinha e ficou alerta. Estava atendo a cada corredor escuro. A cada sala vazia. Então, o grito que tanto o atormentara tornara-se real mais uma vez. Correu.

Encontrou-a presa a uma parede. Nott torturava-a. Viu a varinha dele percorrer de forma obscena o contorno do corpo dela. Goyle ria ou grunhia. Não havia diferença. Estuporou-o. Teodoro virou, a varinha continuava a apontar para ela.

- Você tem cinco segundos para fugir.

- O que é isso, Draco?

- Cinco.

- Mandarei uma coruja para seu pai!

- Quatro.

- Defendendo sangues ruins?

- Três. – então o outro sonserino vacilou nas palavras. Não era nada agradável duelar com Draco Malfoy.

- Dois.

- Isso não acaba aqui.- Abaixou a varinha e saiu sem se importar com Goyle, que estava caído no chão.

Draco soltou os braços da grifinória e deixou que ela repousasse em seu colo. Seguiram para uma sala próxima.

- Você prometeu que ficaria atenta.

Ela sorriu de forma triste, falsa.

- Desculpe não ter cuidado de você... deveria ter te protegido.

- Não foi culpa sua.

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

O ano acabou. Hogwarts chegara ao fim. Tudo parecia triste e belo. Andou pelo castelo. lembrando-se de todos os anos que passou lá. Sentiria falta de tudo e de nada.

Não embarcou com ela.

Procurou-a depois. Havia partido. Estava confusa. Como poderia confiar em alguém que a humilhou por tantos anos?

Se ele mesmo não confiava... como ela poderia?

Mas não foi nada fácil.

Draco andava pelas ruas, pelos bares. Procurou mulheres. Andou nas livrarias. Na loja dos amigos. Na sorveteria. Nada.

Voltava para casa, grande e vazia. Silenciosa. E ela... simplesmente partira…

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby please_

N.B.: Adoro essa música, nossa, gosto muuuuito mesmo! E ficou tão perfeita com eles, nossa, adorei. Só acho que você poderia dar um final mais completo, flor, fiquei com gosto de quero mais. Por que você não o Poe encontrando ela? Com outra música? Hahaha eu metendo meu bedelho já hahaha Mas adorei, como sempre! Rê Malfoy

N.A.: fic simples, espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
